The Truth Behind the Uchiha Masacure
by Ushiromae no Kuroi
Summary: While people who are supposed to be dead aren't, and people think that someone else is when they're not, we find out the real reason why Itachi killed off his clan. [Full Summary inside... Repost because of Kuro's stupidity]


Hey y'all! Kuro here to start off another collab story between Mae-chan and I. grins foolishly I was given (more like stole) the task of writing the prologue! cheers happily So enjoy the insanity that comes from us! .. This story won't be like others. Unless it is, then it's messed. 

**Disclaimer**: Shakespeare wrote/PWNZ Romeo and Juliet, and Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei! Mae-chan and I own NADDA! Except the cabbages! 

**Note**: This IS just the prologue, we've had a ton of ideas, written them down… yet we're just starting the first chapter. We're both working on our own fics, plus the gnome fic. Bare with us. 

**Another Note**: Although Mae and I are featured in this, we're only back stage. We won't actually come into the fic anymore, _unless_ there's a chapter back stage where we _need_ to be in it. Which I'm positive won't happen again. Please enjoy. 

**Full Summary:** While people who are supposed to be dead aren't, and people think that someone else is when they're not, we find out the real reason why Itachi killed off his clan. From the mind of two authors of clashing styles, comes the strangest parody of Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_: Uchihagoos and Hyuugalets: The truth behind the Uchiha Masacure 

**Prologue 1: Lead me not into Temptation, Itachi knows the way**

Kurenai stands centre stage. Her dark hair is drawn from her face by a simple ribbon, and her eyes are very clouded. She seems to be thinking. 

"Two households," she begins, raising her arms. "Both alike in bloodline. In fair Konoha, where we built our town. From ancient grudge, break to new mutiny. Where not so civil hands, make civil minds unclean." She bows her head. The teacher sighs, mutters something, and continues. 

"From forth the fatal loins," she crosses her arms. "Of these two foes, a pair of star-crossed lovers—WAIT A SECOND!" she throws her hands up in anger. "This isn't our version of the story! Itachi and Hinata are not star-crossed lovers! Itachi's a pervert and Hinata's a shy little girl who gets roped in. And as far as I'm concerned, nobody dies! Just some insanity!" Two boys run out onto the stage. 

"Kurenai, just stick to it alright? They wont let us leave until we're through!" a blond wearing dark colors and a Uchiha flag on his back says. The boy beside him yawns and nods. 

"He's right Kurenai. These two are psycho. Just go with it, alright?" the boy says. The two run off again. Kurenai sighs deeply. 

"Alright, the two lovers do some stuff, they bury their parents strife, blah, blah, blah," she flips through the first page of her script. "If you missed something, pay some goddamned attention, bitch whore. We aren't going through this twice." With that she exited, stage left, to join her fellow '_actors_' back stage. The sight that greeted her was an amusing one. 

There were two girls there that weren't normally. One was a dirty blond, she was over by a closet attempting pull Itachi (who had accidentally fell onto Sakura, thus the pink haired wonder threw him into his current situation) out of it. This however was a very big challenge as the closet wasn't the big, and Itachi's foot was stuck in a bucket. The other '_actors_' were running around, doing their day to day things (excluding Shikamaru who was sitting on a box, head in his hands wondering why he was there, and Kakashi sitting beside said boy reading his dirty little book.). However, of the strangest of all was Kiba, who was jumping up and down in front of the second girl, flailing and screaming something about tables, and raping, she was laughing at his jumping, and then he ran into a wall. The other girl had dark hair, nobody knew what color it truly was anymore (it could have been black… maybe brown? Perhaps blue…), and she had come to greet Kurenai. 

"Thanks Kurenai-sensei, next times though, please stick to the script," she asked. 

"Yeah," the other grunts. "We-UGH- spent a lot of time writing it!" With one more tug she successfully pulled Itachi from the space unto which he was trapped. 

"Ugh, thanks, I thought I'd never get out of there," Itachi stated, standing up and helping the girl to stand. 

"No problem! Besides, what would we do without our star!" the girl cheered, glomping onto Itachi's waist. 

"Mae-chan, you'll have to let him go! You can't hang onto him while he performs!" the second girl scowled. 

"Aw, you know you want to too though," the blond stuck her tongue out at the dark haired one. The second girl pouted and nodded. 

"I know," she hung her head. Hinata came running over. 

"DO I REALLY HAVE TO SAY ALL THIS!" she shrieked. She was immediately shushed. 

"Yes, Hinata-chan!" the dark haired girl nodded. Hinata moaned unhappily, and walked off muttering about exploding Neji's brains… or something. 

"Oh! It's about to start Kuro-chan!" Mae squealed. Kuro nodded. 

"Alright then," she peered at a piece of paper which magically appeared in her hand. "Samson and Gregory… you guys ready?" she turned to two guys dressed in white clothing, to represent "Hyuugalets". One pumped his fists in the air. 

"READY!" he screamed and ran out behind the closed curtain to prepare to be on stage. The other, taller than the first, sighed, adjusted his glasses and walked out behind him muttering. Kurenai, rather amused at who each were playing, sat down to watch the rest of the play. Asuma sat beside her. 

"This… could go oh so wrong," Asuma sighed, wanting badly to smoke a cigarette. Kurenai nodded. 

"No doubt, look at the main characters…" she glances at Kiba. "Look at the random people added in." Asuma nodded at this. 

"Is it alright to be afraid?" he asked. Kurenai laughed. 

"Go ahead," she shushed him as the curtains opened and the two on stage began reciting their lines…

* * *

BWA! After about two weeks of planning with Mae-chan, three weeks of yelling at my computer for losing the first prologue, and tons of hours hating every minute of having to re-write it, I finally got it done! YAY! In the worlds of my favorite green-dog-suit-psycho-robot: "PRAISE ME! PRAISE ME!" 

Mou! This is indeed a parody to Romeo and Juliet. Mae-chan and I are studying it in English class, and well… it spawned from the movie we watched Oo 

**HAND RAPE NO JUTSU!**

Bet you can't guess who Samson and Gregory are n0n 

**Mae**- 0X Kablurrrrrrrgerssssss 


End file.
